Emergence Day
Emergence Day or E-Day was a full-scale, coordinated and unprecedented planet-wide assault; and a swift and militaristic attack on the surface of Sera initiated by the Locust Horde. Every single major human city on the surface of Sera was attacked from the subterranean, using both bio-engineered weapons and stolen human technology. All breaches were along the ground line, in what was a campaign of rapid dominance. It was a textbook military invasion. There were massive casualties everywhere the Locust arrived; over a quarter of the total human population died on that very first day. The Locust Horde was able to deploy huge numbers of their forces into all major cities on the surface at once. The Locust rapidly dominated the humans in their massive assault and were able to defeat all organized human resistance for over a year; and they had used the spoils of war and victory to gather all available military and civilian technological equipment and resources to use against the COG and the few UIR nations that still existed after the Pendulum WarsGears of War:PC the Timgad power station was being used by the Locust and had the power sent into the HollowsGears of War: Jacinto's Remnant:Republic of Gorasnaya never surrendered, but was eventually and completely overrun by the Locust Horde. The Locust Hordes onslaught and assault continued for a year until the Hammer of Dawn counterattack, in which the Hammer Of Dawn technology was deployed under the newly elected Chairman Richard PrescottGears of War: Jacinto's Remnant. Order of Events Emergence Day Six weeks after the signing of the peace treaty with the UIR, the Locust Horde attacked all major cities on the surface. This event would be later called Emergence Day was the day that the Locust Horde had finally emerged from the underground hollows of Sera; and had launched a surprise, coordinated, full-scale, all-out assault upon the human race. In twenty six hours, a quarter of the human population was dead and within days of the first Locust emergence the Global Communications Network had collapsed Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 40. Fortunately for the COG, the Locust could not tunnel their way into Jacinto Plateau and the South Islands. Early Hours of Confusion and SNC first report on Emergence Day.]] Six weeks after the peace treaty was signed between the COG and UIR with a few holdouts still continuing the fight.Gears of War: Coalition’s End pg 49 The Seran population was at rest, where several thousand Gears were given leave and the civilian population celebrated the end of the Pendulum Wars.Gears of War: Coalition’s End pg 48 The Locust emerged across Sera and attacked every major city on the surface. One of the first cities to have reports of an unknown enemy attacking was Jannermount where the death toll would reach over one hundred-thousand. Gears of War: Coalition's End pg 105 The COG Civil Protection Service network crashed. With such high percentages of casualties, hospitals were quickly overwhelmed and forced to turn away more incoming woundedLast Day. Images of the massacred on the Jannermount highway were shown on news networks across Sera.Gears of War: Coalition’s End pg 52 Soon reports that Porta Ogari was attack along with cities in Pelles, Vasgar, Gorasnaya, and Ostri.Gears of War: Coalition’s End pg 105 Many COG citizens believed that the Pendulum Wars had started again or that the Gorasni was attacking.Gears of War: Coalition’s End pg 52-65 Until Chairman Tomas Dalyell made an announcement that an new and foreign enemy was attacking the surface from the Hollows.Gears of War: Coalition’s End pg 65 COG Mobilization After the Chairman’s speech, the COG army mobilized all their assests and sent them to the cities to battle the Locust, the 25th Sherrith Cavalry was called back from leave along with other units. The COG army began sending troops into Mattino Junction and other cities while Nordesca was also attack three days after E-Day. Gears of War: Coalition’s End pg 105 While on the home front the Chairman ordered the Cougars in Hanover city to continue with the schedule Thrashball game for a moral boost since Hanover was not attacked. Gears of War: Coalition’s End pg 101E-Day would eventually end and the Locust Horde would continue advancing across Sera and was able to even reach the South Islands. Outcome and Aftermath A year after E-Day, Chairman Tomas passed away from an heart attack and Chairman Richard Prescott was elected into office. He’d attempted to unite humanity for a counterstrike against the Locust Horde, but was unable to gain support from the COG member states Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant, pages 53-55, forcing him to undertake the single greatest imminent loss of life during the war. Prescott instated the Fortification Act, and gave Serans three days to retreat to Ephyra before he fired the Hammer of Dawn. At great cost to human life and infrastructure, the Locust were driven back by orbital weaponry and chemical warfare, effectively denying assets to the Locust horde. However, they were not defeated. Over the next decade, the Locust would continue their persistent onslaught against humanity - finally breaching Jacinto Plateau at the East Barricade Academy ten years after Emergence Day, and putting Jacinto under siege 5 years after that. E-Day was such a significant event in the history of mankind that the age old calendar system was abolished in favor of a year marking system that involved counting the years before and after E-Day to mark an event, i.e. B.E. = Before Emergence / A.E. = After Emergence. References Category:Battles Category:Events Category:Locust Horde military victories